A Lifetime to Prove
by intense-tardis-noise
Summary: Teen!Lock AU John Watson has been home schooled all of his life. The first person he meets is the fascinating Sherlock Holmes. Will Sherlock save John from himself, or will he cause his own destruction. *Rated M for mentions of self-harm and depression.*
1. Chapter 1

It was John Watson's first day at a public school. He had just moved to London and had been homeschooled all throughout his life. However, money became tight and his parents both had to get jobs, which meant that he could no longer do that.

As it grew closer and closer to the first day, John became more and more nervous. He never really fit in with other kids. He suffered from severe social anxiety. Every time he was out walking on the streets with his neighborhood friends he was always picked on. He grew depressed with each day, but he hoped that his friends would keep him distracted. Sooner or later, all of his friends left. He was left alone with his thoughts. He began to harm himself sometimes, when the thoughts became too much. On most occasions he just lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd lie awake until 3 in the morning until his thoughts got the best of him and he was able to cry himself to sleep. Nobody could ever understand, not even his parents, how he was so depressed. Therefore, they shoved it off and acted like it was nothing, treated it like a phase. This of course caused John greater stress. The thoughts were able to overpower him more often until he was harming himself a least once a day.

He hoped that a new school would give him a chance to make at least one friend to distract him from his mess of a life.

"John, it's time to wake up."

John rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 5:45.

"Whose awful idea was to make this start before the sun comes up?"

"Stop complaining and get up or you are going to be late."

John slowly stood up and pulled on his pants and socks. He threw his shirt on over his head. In about 15 minutes he was ready to go. It was 6:10.

"You're bus stop is down at the end of the street."

"Bus stop?"

"It's where kids wait for the bus to come take you to school. Now go or you're going to miss it."

John walked outside and headed for the end of the street. As he rounded the corner, sure enough there was a group of kids standing next to the street sign with backpacks. With each step closer he felt his heart lurch. When he was about five feet from the stop, they group turned to look at him. He stopped and looked up. He didn't know whether to continue walking forward or just stand where he was until the bus arrived.

"Hey, this your first day?"

John nodded his head up and down.

"You know, you can walk closer. We don't bite, I promise."

John walked up and stood by the sign, but he still kept to himself as the group of kids next to him talked endlessly about other things. None of the kids spoke to him after that, and once the bus arrived, he found an empty seat far away from any other students and was silent. He pulled out a piece of paper with a map of the school on it so he could find his way around without needing any help from anyone. That was his game plan. Get through the day without any help. Just stay invisible. If nobody noticed him then he wouldn't get picked on by anybody.

When the bus arrived at the school, John stood up and walked out first. He just wanted to get to the front office without being trampled. Once he stepped off of the bus, one of the kids behind him pushed him down and the map went flying across the walkway. He heard the eruption of laughter from all of the people who saw him fall. John picked himself up and brushed off the dirt and gravel from his clothes. When he looked up, a very tall, pale student walked up to him with the piece of paper in his hands.

"I believe this is yours," he said with a slight smile. His voice was very deep and husky. "Don't worry, you get used to those steps after a while. They can be rather slippery. Would you like me to show you to the office?"

"No thanks, I think I can manage," John replied almost too quiet for him to hear. "Thank you for catching this for me by the way."

Sherlock nodded his thank you. "The name is Sherlock, by the way. Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm John Watson." John replied.

"Nice to meet you, John Watson. I think you and I will be good friends."

John nodded awkwardly and headed for the entrance to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock smiled at him before turning to meet up with the group he associated with.

"So, Sherly, making nice with the new kid already?" asked the group leader.

"Nothing wrong with that," Sherlock defended. "And please stop calling me Sherly, even someone as dull as you could deduce that I am not a female."

Sherlock had an interesting group of friends. Well, he liked to refer to them as associates. He didn't have friends. At least not before. However, there was something about the new student that he just seemed to take a liking to. He didn't really understand why. Was it his messy blonde hair? His blue-grey eyes? His awkward mannerisms? Sherlock honestly had no idea. He had always thought of himself higher than anyone. Therefore, he didn't make friends. What made this John character so different?

At lunch John grabbed his trey of food and made his way to the far side of the cafeteria where he spotted an empty table. He pulled out the map of the school and looked to find where he would be going afterwards. He placed the paper map side down for a moment to take a bite of his sandwich when he noticed some writing on the back of the paper.

_You intrigue me… text me sometime. -SH_, followed by a number.

John stared at the paper in disbelief. He was so focused on the paper in front of him; he did not notice the rather large group of kids approaching the table he was seated at.

"Hey!" shouted the large kid at the front of the group. John jumped in his seat and looked up at him. He attempted to keep the fear out of his eyes, but he knew he was failing desperately.

"This is our table, what are you doing here?" John picked up the trey and the paper and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" John stuttered as he backed away from the seat.

"Well, next time, pay more atten-"

Just then the student fell forwards and landed in his large trey of food. The cafeteria erupted in laughter. That's when John noticed Sherlock smiling at him from the other side of the group. John gave a shy smile back at him. Sherlock motioned for him to sit down. John had lost his appetite, though. He threw his trey away and went to sit outside for the remainder of lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day when John made it home he took out his phone and put in Sherlock's number. He wanted to text him right then, but he also didn't want to seem desperate.

_Wait, wait, wait… Why do I even want to text him so bad? I barely know him. Why do I even like him? He's just another student, what's so different about him? I mean he is very tall… and his dark curls cradle his face perfectly… and he seems pretty friendly. Oh, what the hell, I'll just text him. What's the worst that could happen?_

**Hey, it's the guy you met today on the ground.**

**_Ah yes, hello John. I see you got my little note. _**

**Well, it wasn't exactly discreet. Why did you give me your number anyway? We've barely met.**

**_Like I said, you intrigue me. _**

**I intrigue you? Hah, so far you've seen me shoved to the ground, and you saw me chased away by a group of bullies. Intriguing isn't exactly the word I'd use.**

**_It's the one I'd use. _**

**If you say so.**

**_I do._**

**I'm sorry, I just don't understand.**

**_What do you mean?_**

**What exactly do you find intriguing about me?**

**_Well, you're posture says that you've got yourself held together, but your eyes say that your whole life is falling apart and you really wish it could be fixed. The way you carry yourself gives off a mixed signal to anyone else, but to me it says 'I am trying to be strong, but I don't think it's working.' From what I saw of you today, I can further deduce that your family is in a tough financial situation and your parents have tension between each other. From what I deduce about you, you have a history of depression and self-harm issues, which technically are not history because you still suffer with it. You are not used to people helping you because the only friends you had ever known left you when your life started getting tough, which is when you began to push everyone away. You have a very distant relationship with both of your parents because they feel like there is nothing wrong with you, even though you beg to differ. This is where your depression originates from because all your life you have felt so alone. Well now I'm here to fix that. Nice to meet you, I am Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective._**

**Wow… that was incredible. And consulting detective? How are you even a detective, you're still in school.**

**_When the police cannot solve a crime, which they usually cannot, they come to me for help. I can read crime scenes like a street sign. Solve three cases and be back home in time for tea. _**

**Wow. And you're intrigued by someone like me?**

**_We all have our preferences. _**

**And you prefer a loner who has been depressed for the majority of his life?**

**_If you are referring to yourself, then yes._**

**Okay then.**

**_Meet me at Speedy's._**

**When?**

**_Now, if it is convenient. Or if it isn't._**

**I don't even know where Speedy's is.**

**_Just get a cab and tell them to take you to Speedy's on Baker Street._**

**I don't have the money for a cab. **

**_I do._**

**Okay, fine, I'll be there in a moment.**

Sherlock smiled at his phone and walked outside to meet John.


	4. Chapter 4

John walked outside of his flat and hailed a cab.

"Could you take me to the Speedy's on Baker Street please."

The cab took off and within minutes the cab pulled up in front of Speedy's where Sherlock was waiting. Sherlock paid the cab driver and then they walked into Speedy's together.

As they sat down, John was the one to speak first. "So, why did you call me out here?"

"Because, I told you we were going to be great friends. A good way to start a friendship is to do what they call "hang out" and "get to know each other."

"Have you not made friends before?"

"Not really, no."

"How?"

"I don't know. I am rather fascinating, but most people just tell me to fuck off."

"I don't see why."

"Me either."

They both laughed at Sherlock's comment. John looked down at his hands and Sherlock continued to look at him.

"You intrigue me, John Watson."

John looked up at him. "Yeah, I know. You've told me a few times now," he said with a soft chuckle.

Sherlock stood up. "What do you say we head up to the rooftop of St. Bart's?"

John seemed rather startled. "Why there?"

"Its outdoors, it's private."

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"No reason, let's just go."

When they made it to the hospital they climbed up to the roof top. They sat facing each other. John looked down at his hand and twiddled his thumbs as Sherlock continued to look at him.

John shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, the staring is really starting to freak me out here, Sherlock," he said.

"Sorry, I'm just, trying to figure you out."

"Haven't you already done that?"

"Barely. Those first parts were easy to read, but what's _really _inside you, John Watson. You're a mystery."

"I could say the same about you. You're some kind of freaky detective genius and you're only in high school."

"I don't know how it came to be this way. Believe me, my parents are _extremely _unintelligent."

"Compared to you, I'm sure everyone is extremely unintelligent."

"Good point."

"What do you want to do John?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you're grown, what do you want to be?"

"I was thinking about joining the army."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment. "You've been more than thinking about it, John Watson. That's your dream isn't it? To be in the army; to save lives."

John looked at him bewildered. "How do you guess that so quickly?"

"Deduction is an art, John; an art that I have mastered completely."

"It must be very entertaining to you."

"What?"

"To be the biggest smartarse to walk the streets of London."

Sherlock laughed. "Unfortunately, I'm the _second _smartest. Though, I must say, my brother is losing his edge."

"You have a brother?"

"His name is Mycroft. He's barely graduated and he's already wormed his way into the government."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Just… _wow_."

"What about you, John. What is your sister like?"

"I haven't seen my sister in a long time… she ran off with friends a while back. She started getting into drugs and alcohol. My parents barely hear from her. They always worry about her. Never me, just her."

"I worry about you, John."

"Why, we've just met."

"Yes, but I know enough about you to know that you need to have someone who worries."

"I don't need anyone."

"Yes you do."

"Well everyone else seems to think I'm just fine."

"Then everyone else is an idiot."

John gave Sherlock a slight smile. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and the screen read 'Mum.'

John flipped the phone open and put it up to his ear.

"Hello? I'm just out with a new friend. Okay, I'll be home in a moment."

John hung up the phone and stood up. Sherlock stood up as well.

"I could see you home, if you like. I'd need to pay for your cab home anyway."

John smiled at him. "Yeah, I don't exactly know how to walk home from here."

When they finally hailed a cab they rode to John's home in silence. When they arrived, John got out of the cab. He turned before he shut the door. "Thank you for the lovely day, its been a while since I've enjoyed something like this."

Sherlock smiled. "It was certainly my pleasure. I hope to do this again soon, John Watson."

With that John closed the door and turned to enter his flat. He already heard his parents shouting at each other about bills and other things. Usually when he heard this he would become upset, but something about spending the day with Sherlock just made him feel at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day John woke up without a problem. He got dressed and left the house without a word to either of his parents. When he arrived at the bus stop, he kept his distance from the other kids. He managed to make it to his locker without being pushed down again. In fact, John felt his day was going exceptionally well until the very end. He was at his locker putting away one of his textbooks when the large student and his group walked up behind him. John turned around and stayed against the lockers. He saw Sherlock shift among the back of the group, but he did not make direct eye contact with him.

"You made me look like an idiot yesterday, Watson!"

"I didn't do anything to you…" John said shyly. Next thing he knew, John was pinned against the lockers by his shirt collar. He tried desperately to squirm free from his grip, but it was no use. John knew what was coming and he braced himself for it.

One, two, three blows to John's head came from the bully. After those three he was thrown to the floor and kicked once in the stomach. John curled up into a ball trying not to show the pain. He opened his eyes slightly to make sure the bully had gone away from him before he tried to stand up. He opened his eyes, only to see the bully slip through a puddle on the hall floor. He fell down on his back and it was as if the whole building shook. Once again, an eruption of laughter rang through the halls. The bully's face turned bright red as he stood up.

"It isn't funny! Next person who laughs at me gets a textbook to their head!"

The halls were immediately quiet again. The students returned to their conversations among their groups of friends as the bully and his group stormed out of the school; all except for Sherlock. Sherlock turned and went to help John up off of the ground.

"Why do you hang out with that group? They don't exactly seem like you're type."

"Oh, I don't hang with that group, as you put it. I'm merely in the background; blending in, as some people like to call it. They do talk to me and act like I am a part of them but in reality they're all too stupid to realize I'm just using them."

"Using them for what exactly?"

"Experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yes."

"Okay?"

"Why do you sound confused?"

"Well, what kind of experiments would you perform on people?"

"Oh, plenty, plenty; though I have had to rule out quite a few possibilities. Apparently using toxic chemicals on other people is frowned upon."

John just stared at Sherlock dumbfounded.

"Did you get hit that hard, John?"

"No, it's just, never mind, never mind."

"Would you like to go out for some tea? You're a bit shaken up."

"Yeah, I think a nice cuppa would be wonderful."


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock continued to take John out for tea almost every day, even after the bullying stopped. Soon Dennis learned that the more he tried to go after John, the more it backfired on himself. And of course he was to idiotic to realize that it was Sherlock who was sabotaging his attempts to bully John.

"It is actually quite humorous," said Sherlock one day, "he doesn't suspect a thing and I literally plot out my plans right in front of him."

John just laughed and listened as Sherlock continued weaving stories about how much of a genius he was. That was basically the routine nowadays.

Sherlock talked and talked.

John listened and listened.

And they both liked it that way. They liked it very much.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Sherlock, how is your boy toy doing this evening?"

As soon as Sherlock had barely made it into his flat, his brother Mycroft was already on his case about his new friend.

"Oh, I do wish you would stop acting so foolish, Mycroft. You're acting like a 15 year old girl. I'm actually surprised more people haven't mistaken you for one."

Mycroft laughed. "Why so bitter, brother mine? Is it not true that you have feelings for this new _friend _of yours?"

"Just shut up, Mycroft!"

"Boys, boys, enough fighting, we have guests," said the Holmes mother as she heard her boys fighting in the living room.

Both of them sighed in exasperation.

"Oh how I do hate dinner parties," Mycroft said, very appalled.

"Yes. They're all so bland. They never have anything worth talking about."

"And to think, you used to be the dumb one in the family, Sherlock."

"Yes, then I grew up. Something I highly suggest for you to partake in, _brother mine_."

After that Sherlock stormed up to his bedroom and shut himself in his room for the night. His mother called him once as an attempt to get him to join the family for dinner, but she did not call again. She knew that once Sherlock was enveloped in his studies, it was almost impossible to get him out of them until the next morning.

Although, tonight, Sherlock was not studying. He didn't even go near his experiment table. He sat down in his chair and he thought about John. He thought about how John took his breath away when he first saw him. He thought about how angry he felt when Dennis kept trying to bully him. He remembered how panicked he was when Dennis actually landed a few punches on John. He remembered how much he enjoyed John's company. John was the first person he had ever met who would willingly sit through his long, confusing stories about his experiments and not question him more than once.

He remembered that he was falling for John.


	8. Chapter 8

John walked into his flat and it was quiet. _Maybe this once I'll get one quiet evening_. He thought too soon as arguing started right up as soon as the door was closed. John sighed and walked towards his bedroom, only to be halted by the demanding tone of his mother.

"Where have you been, young man?"

"I was out getting some tea with a mate, mum. I'm back before curfew."

"Your father has been driving me crazy about this friend of yours. Why don't we know him?"

"Because I don't want to bring him over here."

"Why?"

"Because this is a nut house. I don't want to scare him away."

"I am tired of your attitude towards your mother and I, John!" shouted his father from the other room. His words were slurred and John could tell he was drunk out of his mind.

He heard his weary footsteps approaching the hall where he stood. His mother quickly fled so she would not have to intervene with what both her and John knew was about to happen.

"You, ar-aren't allowed to hang out with this fr-f-friend of yours anymore John. You need to focus on your s-st-s-studies," his father lectured him, his face inches away from his. John wanted to puke from the immense amount of alcohol he could smell on his father's lips.

"I do focus, father. And my friend is actually very smart, he coul-,"

"And there you go with the back talk! I'm sick and tired of you thinking you know better than I do! You are such a disappointment, you know that? You're getting this family nowhere!"

"Oh, that's enough, leave him alone, James!"

"Don't tell me what to do woman!"

His father went to hit his mother in the head with his bottle, but John jumped in front of her. Instead the bottle came crashing down on his head with such a force that it broke. His mother ran to grab the phone and call the police. Meanwhile, John's father wrestled John to the floor and was hitting him in the face. After about five brutal minutes his father fell over and off of him and passed out on the hall floor.

John stood up and brushed some broken glass off of himself before going to his room. He was not that badly bruised; his father was so damn intoxicated he couldn't even throw a punch correctly. John went to the bathroom and washed off his face and got himself ready to lie down for bed. When he finally sat down he decided to think. He thought not about whether his mother was alright or how long his dad would be kept in jail.

He thought about Sherlock. He thought about his dark brown curls and his long trench coat and that blue scarf he always wore. He also thought about how smart he was, and how annoying he could be because he knew he was cleverer than almost anyone he'd ever meet. However, John mostly thought about how Sherlock acted when it was only he and John. Sure he liked to spin his tales of the multiple amounts of experiments he has done or how many times he had outsmarted his brother who was supposedly even smarter than the mighty Sherlock Holmes.

He thought about how when John did say what little he had to say, Sherlock engaged himself in so many ways. He listened with every fiber of his being when John talked, and John appreciated it very much. He had never really had anyone to talk to at all, let alone someone who listened to absolutely everything he had to say. As he thought more and more about his wonderful friend, he began to realize something. Sherlock was not just a friend… he was much much more than that.

John was falling for Sherlock Holmes.


	9. Chapter 9

After school, Sherlock took John straight to where they had first hung out on top of Bart's hospital. Since John's dad was in jail, he would not have to worry to heavily about being punished when he arrived home, and they had pretty much all of the privacy they could want.

Today was different though. Sherlock let John do all the talking. John explained what had happened the night before and why he was covered in faint bruises and scratches. Eventually Sherlock got John to talk about why he was depressed and why he had ever felt suicidal.

John told Sherlock all about his youth and by the time John was done Sherlock actually had faint tears forming in his eyes.

Nobody had ever driven Sherlock to tears and he had heard more sad stories than he had cared to hear for a lifetime.

"So, John, if you were to end your life, which I surely hope you wouldn't, how exactly would you do it?"

"I'd probably take a dive off of here; I know people say suicides don't work from a building this short, but hey, I'm sure I'll think of something creative by the time I go and do something like that."

"John…"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"You need to promise me you'll never do that."

"Never do what?"

"You know what."

John looked down at his lap and moved his hands about slightly.

"John…"

"I just can't promise that Sherlock, because if I promise that it just makes it that much harder to not think about it."

"I'll be here for you John; you wouldn't have to think about it. You could just talk to me."

"Yeah, can't tell you how many times I've heard that one before."

John returned his gaze to Sherlock who was staring at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Before he realized what he was doing, John began leaning in, and so did Sherlock. Within seconds their lips were pressed together in a slow, passionate kiss that went on for several seconds. When they finally pulled away they continued to look at each other. After a few moments Sherlock pulled John into an extremely tight hug.

"Well this is the last time you'll have to hear it," Sherlock whispered into his ear. "I'll be the one who means it."

Sherlock pulled out from the hug a bit and cupped John's face very lightly before pulling him in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so very sorry that this story took so long to update. I promise I didn't do it on purpose. I just have so much school work to do but now I'm going on a trip so I'm hoping to catch up on a few chapters of this. Anyways, here is the next chapter and again I am very sorry for the long delay!**

John seemed shocked at first and Sherlock began to pull away, but John quickly melted into the kiss and held onto Sherlock. Sherlock fell back into the kiss himself and they both sat there completely enveloped in each other. Sherlock's long arms wrapped around John's back while John's hands moved up to entangle themselves in Sherlock's dark curls. The kiss seemed to last a life time before they finally came up for air.

They looked into each other's eyes. John began to blush and he looked down at his lap. Sherlock laughed.

"Blushing? What for, John?"

John smiled and looked up at Sherlock.

"You just… kissed me? Twice?"

"I did," Sherlock replied, grinning.

John just laughed shyly and looked back down at his lap. Sherlock put his hand on John's cheek and lifted his head so he could see John's face.

"Why so shy, John?"

"I-I didn't think you'd ever be interested in me that way… I mean, I'm nothing special," John said quietly.

"You're special to me. Isn't that all that matters?"

Sherlock pulled John back in for another kiss.

John hesitated. Sherlock noticed this and pulled away immediately. He looked at John with grave concern.

"What's wrong? I haven't been to forward, have I? If so, I do apologize," Sherlock said. He continued to ramble to himself for a few seconds until John hushed him.

"It isn't you, Sherlock," he said with a shy smile. "It's just that this is all so unexpected. I mean, you're _you_, and I'm, well, _me_. I just never thought that anyone like you would even take a passing glance at someone like me."

"Why not? I think you're fascinating, John."

"I know you say that, but I just don't get it. _Why_?"

Sherlock turned his gaze to the ground. He looked like he was working very hard to find the right words to use. John watched him. After a few moments Sherlock returned his gaze to John and cleared his throat.

"Okay, John. You want to know why, so I am going to tell you. So get comfortable, this is going to take a minute. And please don't interrupt at any point, it will make this go even slower."

John rested his chin on his fist and he kept his eyes on Sherlock as his gaze trailed off into the sky and began to speak.

"The very first time I met you, I was fascinated by you. You were pushed on the ground with your papers scattered about the grass, but when I helped you up, there was a spark in your eye and it just attracted me in so many ways. I couldn't stop thinking about you whenever you were not around. I just thought of that spark I saw, that spark that I _felt_. I was very confused at first because I had never had a feeling like that about anyone. I first thought it was just a very good friendship that I sensed. But I began researching. I did multiple tests on myself to try to explain this feeling that I had. My brother, Mycroft, as useless as he is, could not have walked in at a better moment. When he asked what in the bloody hell I was doing, I explained to him. Now he may be smart, but he has let relationships take hold of his brains. Hence he is losing his edge, as I believe I have told you already. He came in and sat me down and explained these feelings that I had been feeling. He explained that you and I, our minds had a special connection. He told me that I was falling in love with you. Now at first, I thought that was absolutely absurd, as I had just met you. But when I saw Dennis approaching you at the table with that menacing look in his eye, or when he approached you and pushed you into the lockers, I was ready to kill him. All I could think was _how dare he lay his hands on you_. Now I know that we have not known each other long at all, and this whole speech may probably scare you away for good, but this is why I've fallen for you, John. This is why I like you. This is why I _love _you." Sherlock looked back to John when he finished speaking and saw that John's eyes had started watering. Sherlock was immediately concerned.

"Have I said something wrong?" he asked, a somewhat frightened edge to his voice.

John looked at him and laughed lightly. Though quiet, it was a sincere laugh, the first one John had had in a long time. He pulled Sherlock over to him and hugged him tightly.

"No, no, you haven't said anything wrong at all. That was wonderful, Sherlock, really. I never expected someone like you to be so open about their feelings. I definitely am glad you are, though," he said. John buried his tear-stained face into Sherlock's shoulder and they both tightened the hug. After what felt like years, they finally let each other go. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly began leaning in for a kiss, but they were interrupted by John's cell phone. John stood up and answered it.

"Hello? I am with a friend. Yes. Okay, I'll be home in a bit."

Sherlock slowly stood as John hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

When John looked back up Sherlock pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. It only lasted a few second though before John pulled away.

"As much as I _don't _want tonight to end, I need to get home or my mum will ground me for a million years," John said with a laugh. Sherlock entwined his fingers and joined John in his cab ride to his flat. When John got out Sherlock gently grabbed his hand and motioned for John to turn and face him.

"Same place tomorrow?" Sherlock asked with a cheeky grin.

"Definitely," John replied.

Both of them satisfied with the day's events, they were able to tune out most of the night's chaos that ensued in both of their homes.


End file.
